writers_expressfandomcom-20200215-history
Max Warren (City Girls)
Max Warren is a fictional character from London based drama series City Girls created by Hannah. Max is represented by actor Darin Brooks . ''Darin Brooks ''is famed for his role as Max Brady on Days of our Lives, Darin was nominated for Outstanding Younger Actor in a Drama Series for his role as Max in 2008 and in 2009 he won the award. After leaving Days in 2010, Darin starred in short film Miss Behave, guest starred in CSI Miami and Castle. Darin had a starring role as Alex Moran in short lived Primetime drama Blue Mountatin State before joining daytime soap The Bold and The Beautiful as Wyatt Fuller. You can follow actor Darin Brooks on Twitter Characterisation and Back Story Max is a charming and cocky journalist, but there is depth to the ladies man exterior he has always portrayed. Max grew up with his parents Carl and Patricia and his younger brother Callum. When he was eighteen, Max suffered a horrific car accident after getting into a car with a friend who was over the drinking limit. The accident killed his friend and left Max in a wheelchair. After years of rehab, Max was able to learn to walk again, but the accident taught him not to take anything for granted and always make the most of his life. Season One When Izzie Roberts found a job working as an Editor for a newspaper where she met the charming, but arrogant Max Warren, thus beginning City Girls' first ever love story. Izzie and Max's banter soon led to flirting, but a series of events such as Izzie's attempt of undercover journalism threatened their budding romance. In an emotional moment Izzie revealed the truth about her rape and this led to an understanding between the two. The chemistry between Max and Izzie was explosive and in the season finale, Max finally gave Izzie an ultimatum about their future. When Izzie didn't turn up to meet him, Max was disappointed that things were over before they realy begun. But at the same time, a news report showed that Mike Taylor had escaped from his psychiatric hospital. Season Two Season Two revealed Izzie Roberts was tied up somewhere with her rapist Mike Taylor, who determined that if he couldn't have her, no one else would either. Holly Newman and Max Warren teamed up together to find Izzie and when they talk to a former colleague of Mike's, Melissa Reeves, she reveals that she was also a victim of Mike. This leads them to a garage where they find the place that Mike has been keeping Izzie. In an intense car chase, Mike forces his car off the road and down a cliff. Izzie is devastated when Max holds her back and Mike perishes. Izzie struggles to live with her guilt, she believes that she could have helped Mike and she resorts to her former comfort- vodka. Max soon became worried about Izzie's drinking and finally persuaded her to join AA, where she met the mysterious Jake Garrison. Izzie and Jake's friendship went from strength to strenth, leaving Max feeling somewhat jealous. When Izzie confronted Sean after she realised that he had got Ashley hooked on cocaine, Season in revenge spiked Izzie's drink leading to her falling off the wagon. This lead to the destruction of her relationship with Max. Drew also mourned the end of his relationship with Ashley and in a shocking twist, he and Izzie fell into bed. However, what Izzie didn't realise was that Max was on his way to propose to her. Season Three Izzie Roberts and Drew Tyler struggled with their guilt after their one night stand, especially after Izzie and Max got engaged. Eventually Izzie confessed the truth leading to the destruction of her relationship with Max and friendship with Ashley. After Drew's murder, pretty much everybody was under suspicion. Investigating officer Nathan Phillips took a shine to Izzie leading to Max becoming jealous. Things got complicated when Izzie's fingerprints were found on the knife that killed Drew. Max confessed to murder to protect Izzie, but she had already been cleared as she remembered she had got drunk at the club and ended up self harming. Max came to blows with Nathan leading him to be arrested for assault. After it was revealed that Sean Carver was Drew's killer, everything started to fall into place. Nathan realised that Izzie and Max were still in love and his actions led to their reunion. In a season finale surprise, Max and Jake found a positive pregnancy test - one of the three girls was pregnant. Season Four Despite Ashley taking responsibility for the pregnancy test, Izzie eventually confessed that she was the one who was pregnant. Izzie and Max eventually put their issues aside and began to look forward to parenthood. However, the arrival of Amanda Samuels at the West Lodge Advertiser caused Izzie a number of headaches. Bitchy Amanda enjoyed to make an hormonal Izzie feel insecure in her relationship. Max stayed loyal to Izzie and provided her with invaluable support as she struggled to cope with her father John's death as well as the revelation that Jake was in fact her half brother. The last part of Season Four was a rollercoaster for Izzie and Max as a clash between Izzie and Amanda ended up with Izzie at the bottom of a flight of stairs. Izzie and Max were relieved to be told that baby Chloe would be okay, with a little help from Jake, Max created the perfect romantic setting and proposed to Izzie. In a cruel twist, a car accident saw the stress take it's toll on Izzie's body and she went into labour three months early. In the most heartbreaking scenes of City Girls' history, baby Chloe died and Izzie and Max grieved the loss of their daughter. Season Five Season Five is due to begin in June 2014, it is set four years after the Season Four Finale. Only Shelley Hennig (Izzie), Rachel Melvin (Holly) and Julie Marie Berman (Ashley) have been confirmed to return.